drachenzahmen_leicht_gemacht_ocfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Bilder
Tut hier in die Galerie Bilder von coolen Drachen, die ihr gefunden habt und nicht braucht, aber für andere frei geben wollt, rein. Bitte seid so nett und löscht die Bilder, wenn ihr sie benutzt habt, oder fragt wen um Hilfe beim Löschen. Nachtschatten Mitternachtsflieger.jpg|Ein Nachtschatten. Nachtschatten.png|Ein Nachtschatten mit einer roten Schwanzflosse. Night.jpg|Ein Nachtschatten in einem Dorf Nachtschatten süss.jpg|Ein Nachtschatten. Nachtschatten schwarz.jpg|Ein Nachtschatten Ohnezahn lachen.jpg|Ein lachender Nachtschatten. 2015-09-20 14.16.25.jpg|Ein Nachtschatten, der die Nase rümpft. Nachtschattenkinder.png|Ein Nachtschatten mit seinem Baby. Toothlessfun.jpg3.jpg|Ein Nachtschatten mit stark geweiteten Augen. Der Schriftzug kann weggeschnitten werden. Nachtschatten Auge.png|Das Auge eines Nachtschattens. Nachtschatten Kopf.jpg|Der Kopf eines Nachtschattens. Nachtschatten.jpg|Der Kopf eines Nachtschattens. 2015-09-20 14.13.59.jpg|Ein Nachtschatten, der mit einem Wikinger auf einer Steinsäule sitzt. Nachtschatten mit Ei.png|Ein Nachtschatten mit einem (Nachtschatten?-)Ei. Von Deviantart. Nachtschatten Glühen.jpg|Ein Nachtschatten, der ein Glühen in den Händen hält. Nachtschatten realistischer.jpg|Ein etwas realistscher aussehender Nachtschatten. Nachtschatten realistisch.jpg|Ein realistisch aussehender Nachtschatten. alter_nachtschatten.png|Ein alter Nachtschatten, den ich im Internet gefunden habe. Nachtschatten Wolkenbruch.jpg|Ein Nachtschatten, der die Wolken durchstößt. 2015-09-20 14.06.42.jpg|Zwei junge spielende Nachtschatten. Dawn of the dragon racers.png|Hicks und Ohnezahn mit Rennbemalung. Kann bei Bedarf von Lord_Aralor auf Ohnezahn zugeschnitten werden. Dragons-Das große Drachenrennen.png|Plakat von "Das große Drachenrennen". Kann bei Bedarf von Lord_Aralor z.B. auf Ohnezahn zugeschnitten werden. Vorlage_2.jpg|Ein fliegender Nachtschatten-Titan. 2015-09-18 17.08.00.jpg|Der Kopf eines Nachtschatten-Titan. 2015-09-20 14.20.24.jpg|Der Kopf eines Nachtschatten-Titans. Rednightfury.jpg|Ein Nachtschatten mit roten Augen. Images-1.png|Ein Nachtschatten, der mit irgendwie bekannt vor kommt... Images-66.jpeg|Ein Nachtschattenbaby. 2015-02-06-21-39-05--558210115.jpeg|Ein feuriger Nachtschatten. Weißer Nachtschatten.jpg|Ein weiß-blauer Nachtschatten. Vielleicht mit dem Element Wasser oder Luft? Von Deviantart. DollDivine-Creation-wide.jpg|Ein Nachtschatten. Scar-0.jpg|Ein Nachtschatten mit weißen Punkten am Kopf. Thorsblitz.jpg|Ein Nachtschatten namens "Thorsblitz", den ich bei Bedarf auch zuschneiden kann. New-Dragon_Nessie_small.jpg|Ein Nachtschatten. Night-Diamond.jpg|Gemacht mit dem Nightfury Maker. Zimtstern 0.png|Ein Nachtschatten, der ursprünglich für Zimststern gedacht war, aber doch nicht gut war. Der Name kann auch weggeschnitten werden. Nella.jpg|Gemacht mit dem Nightfury Maker Doll-Divine-Creation-my first creation.jpg|Ein bunter Nachtschatten. Doll-Divine-Creationwide crom.jpg|Ein Nachtschatten (wird bald benutzt von Klauenwetzer!) Drachen HTTYD235.jpg|Ein liegender, schlecht gelaunter Gronckel. Kann auch zugeschnitten werden. Screenshot (73).png|Ein Tutorialbild aus SoD. Kann ich aber bei Bedarf auch den Gronckel zuschneiden, o.Ä. Gronckle hatching.jpg|Ein Gronckel-Junges. realistischer Katastrophaler Kiesklops.jpg|Ein Katastrophaler Kiesklops (auf Deviantart von Voltaic-Soda) Fliegender_Nadder.png|Ein fliegender Nadder mit Sattel Genervter_Nadder.png|Ein genervt wirkender Nadder Nadder_mit_Reiterin.jpg|Ein Nadder mit einer Reiterin realistischer Nadder.jpg|Ein Nadder mit Kind (auf Deviantart von Voltaic-Soda) NadderBook.jpg|Ein gezeichneter Tödlicher Nadder. Sturmwind.jpg|Ein Tödlicher Nadder, der Feuer speit. Egw3x2367t.jpg|Ein Bild von Astrid und Sturmpfeil. Wenn jemand will, kann ich auch Astrid rausschneiden. Wikingerin.jpg|Eigentlich Astrid, kann aber auch eine eigene Wikingerin sein. (von Deviantart) SAM 0212.JPG|Ein Bild aus SoD mit einer Belichtung, die es wie unter Wasser aussehen lässt. Bei Bedarf bearbeitbar, z.B. kein Name. Hookfang's Mate - NBG.png|Ein Riesenhafter Albtraum (Hakenzahns Partnerin). Riesenhafter Albtraum.jpg|Ein Riesenhafter Albtraum Babyzipper.jpg|Ein junger Wahnsinniger Zipper. Schrecklicher Schrecken.png|Ein frech drein blickender Schrecken Schrecklicher Schrecken_aufmerksam.jpg|Ein Schrecklicher Schrecken Realistischer_Schrecklicher_Schrecken.jpg|Ein Schrecklicher Schrecken (auf Deviantart von Voltaic-Soda) Im.jpg|Ein Skrill, der irgendwas mit Blitzen macht. Images.jpeg|Ein Skrill schwebt theatralisch vor dem Mond. ;) Skrill_Kampfdrache.png|Ein Skrill in Kampfrüstung SkrillBook.jpg|Ein gezeichneter Skrill SkrillBabyBook.jpg|Ein Skrill-Baby Th.jpg|Ein Skrill-Titan Download.jpeg|Ein Skrill-Titan aus AvB Fenrir.png|Ein violetter Skrill mit roten Zeichnungen an den Flügeln und einem blauen Kopf. Skrill -12.png|Ein hellblauer Skrill Skrill -11.png|Ein schillernder Skrill Skrill -2.png|Ein violetter Skrill mit blauen Streifen und grünen Augen. Skrill12.png|Ein smaragdgrüner Skrill Skrill23.png|Ein türkiser Skrill Windfang_-_NBG (2).png|Ein violetter Klingenpeitschling Klingenpeitschling.png|Ein Klingenpeitschling Screenshot (189).png|Ein Klingenpeitschling-Baby. Drache2-13718-10110.png|Ein zusammengerollter Brüllender Tod. Realistischer_Brüllender_Tod.jpg|Ein Brüllender Tod mit Kind (auf Deviantart von Voltaic-Soda) TodBook.jpg|Ein gezeichneter Brüllender Tod. Profile Croped.jpg|Ein Glutkessel-Baby aus AvB. Donnertrommler Ausmalbild.jpg.png|Ein Donnertrommler zum einfärben Streichy.jpg|Ein exotisches Glutkessel-Baby. Skullcrusher the Rumblehorn.jpeg|Ein kleines Bild von Schädelbrecher / einem x-beliebigen Rumpelhorn. realistischer Grollhorn.jpg|Ein gemaltes Grollhorn (auf Deviantart von Voltaic-Soda) 2.jpeg|Ein Leuchtender Fluch, der seinen lähmenden Nebel speit. 250px-Wildflightmare.jpg|Ein fliegender Leuchtender Fluch Knochenräuber Titan.png|Ein Knochenräuber-Titan. Knochenknacker ohne knochen.JPG|Ein Knochenräuber ohne seine Rüstung als Schatten. Snapdo.png|Konzepte vom Snaptdo. Realistischer_Flammenrülpser.jpg|Ein Flammenrülpser (auf Deviantart von Voltaic-Soda) Blizzard dragon.png|Ein kleines Bild eines Schneegeists. Funnys Mutter.png|Ein Bild von einem Krallenkrabbler. Krallenkrabbler - Malvorlage.jpg.png|Ein Krallenkrabbler zum Einfärben Zerfetzer Titan.png|Ein Dreifachstachel-Titan. MotteVonSSP.png|Ein Sandgeist, der violettes Feuer speit. 500px-ShockjawBaby.png|Ein Schockdrachen-Baby. Realistischer_Schockrachen.jpg|Ein Schockdrache mit Baby (auf Deviantart von Voltaic-Soda) Screenshot 2015-02-21-10-58-02.png|Bei Bedarf kann es auch von mit zugeschnitten werden. Stachel Die Jagt.jpg|Ein Schneller Stachel. Schneller Stachel Zeichnung.jpg|Eine Zeichnung von einem Schnellen Stachel. Stachel nachts.jpg|Ein Schneller Stachel. Realistischer_Schneller_Stachel.jpg|Ein Schneller Stachel (auf Deviantart von Voltaic-Soda) Mein Rudel und ich.jpg|Ein Rudel von Schnellen Stacheln. Wollgeheul ausmalen.jpg.png|Ein farblosen Wollgeheul zum Einfärben Todsinger ausmalbild.jpg.png|Ein Todsinger zum Einfärben Schrecken der Meere Ausmalbild.jpg.png|Ein Schrecken der Meere zum Einfärben Roter Tod Kampf.jpg|Kampf zwischen einem Nachtschatten und einem Roten Tod. Wir bald von Lord_Aralor verwendet. Unbenannt.png|Schwer erkennbares Bild eines unbekannten Drachen. Fdasf.png|Eine "gephotoshopte" Mischung aus Sandgeist und Skrill. Wikinger Hjfg.png|Zwei Wikinger stehen auf einem Felsen; im Hintergrund ein anderer Wikinger. Vielleicht denken sie an ihren verstorbenen Vorfahren / Freund? 2015-09-20 14.07.42.jpg|Ein junger Wikinger, der ein Nachtschatten-Baby in den Armen hält. Liede.jpg|Ein blonder Wikinger. Astrid Sturmtochter-OC.jpg|Eine hockende Wikingerin mit Dolch, das alte Aussehen von Astrid Sturmtochter. Saly Hentebag 3.jpg|Eine Wikingerin in Alltagskleidung. Saly Hentebag 2.jpg|Eine Wikingerin in "Outdoor"-Kleidung. Saly Hentebag.jpg|Eine Wikingerin in Rüstung. Vector nachgebildet.jpg|Ein Wikinger erstellt mit dem LOTR-Dingsda-Maker. Warrior large.jpg|Ein Bild von einem über zugerichteten, aber gut gerüsteten Krieger. Luna-0.jpg|Eine Wikingerin mit Pfeil und Boden; das ursprüngliche Aussehen von Luna der Leuchtenden. Screenshot (215).png|Ein Wikinger mit Helm, der ein Glattstreicher-Baby streichelt. SAM 0210.JPG|Eine Wikingerin, die in Flammen steht... SAM 0213.JPG|Eine Wikingerin auf ihrem Drachen von hinten. SAM 0217.jpg|Der Blaustich kann entfernt werden - bei den zwei nächsten Bildern auch. SAM 0216.jpg SAM 0215.jpg Vking246.jpg|Ein Wikinger... oder dieser Typ aus diesem Dorf am See im "Hobbit"... :D Susan.jpg|Eine Wikingerin mit Pfeil und Bogen. Luna.jpg|Eine Wikingerin mit Pfeil und Bogen. (Hintergrund ist frei wählbar.) Wikingerpaar.jpg|ein Wikingerpaar Anderes 640px-Screen shot 2012-06-07 at 9 34 49 PM.png|Das Logo der Angriffsklasse. Angriffsklasse-Runenstein.png|Ein Runenstein mit dem Zeichen der Angriffsklasse. Nachtschattenliebe.png|Ein Wappen, das zwei Nachtschatten zeigt. WapppenFinsterClan.jpg|Ein Wappen mit einem schwarzen Drachen. 2015-09-20 14.08.32.jpg|Ein gezeichneter Nachtschatten. Dh.jpg|Die Sonne, vielleicht als Clanlogo zu gebrauchen. MondClan213.jpg|Ein untergehender Mond hinter Bäumen. Land.jpg|Das Bild einer Landschaft. Nachtschatten Wolken.jpg Haudraufs Schiff Nachtschatten Wolke.jpg Pfeil.jpg|Das Bild von einem Langbogen. 1442750231573.jpg|Eine Karte mit den Werten eines Drachen aus den Büchern. Berk.png|Das ist Berk... Berk-0.jpg|Ein "aufgemotztes" Berk mit einem Holzklau etc.. Muster.jpg|Ein orange-schwarzes Drachenmuster. DrachenBuch.jpg|Ein ledernes Notizbuch mit einem Drachenkopf darauf. LunasBuchDerDrachen.jpg|Eine Seite aus einem Buch über Drachen. BuchDrachen.jpg|Eine weitere Seite aus einem Buch über Drachen. Schiff bei Sonnenuntergang.jpg|Ein Schiff bei Sonnenuntergang Claws.jpg.png|Krallenkratzer symbol (vieleicht als Wappen verwendbar ?) Kategorie:Sonstiges